The Story You Don't Know
by dededeeei
Summary: A lot of people nowadays are crazy for romance. Just not Tenten. A lot of guys like girls. Just not Neji. What could happen?
1. First Chapter of The Story

**The Story You Don't Know **

_**One**_

Romance is such a cliché thing. I mean, almost everybody in the world thinks nothing but their so-called soul mates. Really? Is there really such a thing? There are a lot of things more important than love, you know. What? What, you ask?

…Well, there's friendship.

I guess.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, rather annoying if you ask me. I stretch my arm to turn it off—but no luck. My last resort was to just cover my ears and fall back to sleep, hoping it would eventually stop. But did it? Nope. And I hated the fact I was the one who suggested getting an alarm clock. My mother, who I suppose found the sound irritating as well, suddenly came in.

"Tenten." She called. She could always tell whenever I fake slept. As usual, I ignored. She called a second time, this time as I hear her footsteps nearing me, violently pulling the blanket off of me. Who could have asked for a better mother?

"I'm up, I'm up." I raise my hands. She looks at me as if today was some kind of _special _day.

It was, indeed, special.

* * *

"Tenten." Sakura, being the first one to greet me at school, hugs me. She was always the clingy type. Her radiating smile almost baffled me. Almost. These kinds of days always did put her in a good mood. Ino, emerging from the gym, has noticed me as well. "God, you do not want to go in there." she points towards the gym, and I suddenly already know what she was talking about.

It didn't really hurt to take one peak, and Ino was right—the yearbook club was launching some kind of ridiculous photo shoot because of the occasion. The whole room was covered red and white balloons, thousands of balloon hearts floating everywhere, cameras, and of course, couples.

And if you've already guessed what occasion it is today, then I congratulate you for being fast to catch up. It's Valentine's Day, the cheesiest day ever created.

I'm not joking, every couple you see around our school were either flirting with one another (which was, how do you say, disgusting.) or giving out roses and chocolates and singing in the hallways, proclaiming how much they love each other. Yeah, I get it already.

So, why am I so bitter?

I guess you could say it's because I'm so used to seeing such things that it makes me nauseous, not because I had some kind of heartbreaking past or something. It's merely because everyone I see and meet don't seem to understand what it's really like to love someone.

I mean, you love someone unconditionally, right? Meaning you expect none of those material things, and that you accept them for who they really are— flaws and all. Well that's just it. The people here are such hypocrites. Guys ask girls out who are pretty and rich. And when they break up, they usually go after the first pretty girl they meet. The cycle never ends. And for girls, oh let me tell you, a lot of them are really clingy, and when I say clingy I mean they don't ever want to be separated from their boyfriends. Once I had this girl classmate who always forced the teacher to be paired up with her man for every single project.

I mean, it's like everybody is so desperate to have a boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Tenten." Hinata, being part of the yearbook club, noticed me peaking. "What do you think? Our editor-in-chief wanted to do something different this year."

"It's… _grand." _

She smiles. "I know! You should go get yourself a boyfriend and have your pictures taken!"

I roll my eyes. "Thanks but… not thanks."

* * *

Being friends with really cute girls suck if it's Valentine's Day. Sakura, Ino and Hinata all have their boyfriends, and that means they'll spend the entire day with them of course. Everyone was getting cozy in the halls that I decided to just go outside. I had thought about the rooftop or the gym storage, but who knows _what_ people are doing in there so, I guess that's a no for me.

Just outside the school building, I hear guy voices, and I'm guessing they're from class 1-A, the class right next to mine. Now as much as I hated stalking or hearing conversations of people I didn't know, I really had no choice. I crouched down, hoping not to be seen. Their classroom's window just inches above my head.

"Valentine's Day!"

"We know, Naruto. What's got you so hyped up?"

"Today I'm planning on asking Hinata out. Seriously."

"Five bucks says he won't."

"No fair, I was going to say that."

"Come on guys, I'm serious."

_Looks like normal guys talk to me._

"Ever since Sasuke got a girlfriend, he's always gone. I never really thought he'd be one of the first ones among us to get one, you know."

"I know, and here I thought he hated girls."

"Nobody could hate girls as much as the Hyuuga Neji."

"_Hmph." _

A chuckle almost escaped my mouth. I try to hold it in. I did not know that. The fact that the Hyuuga Neji hated girls. I mean, he's like the most popular guy in this school! Heck, maybe even the whole world! From what I know, he's the son of the richest companies around here.

…Am I hearing some kind of top secret _secret _here?

I hope not.

* * *

As I go back inside, Sakura, who was clutching unto Uchiha Sasuke with one hand and a bouquet of roses in another, had quickly come up to me. "Tenten!" Her eyes glittered with delight. I arch an eyebrow at my enthusiastic friend, this time I did not know what got her so hyped up.

She took my arm and dragged me all the way to the gym. I could almost feel whatever I had for breakfast burst out of my mouth. Hinata was holding a gigantic camera, her eyes meeting mine as she smiled. "Finally."

"What?" I ask, not really wanting to be in the gym.

"We need a model!"

"…And?"

"You're the only one available."

"…Huh?"

What?

"Every girl we've asked doesn't want to, all because their boyfriends don't approve."

_Then why me? _

Hinata grabbed my arm, took me in some kind of room, and showed me a really short dress. Considering my height, I just know that dress would be way shorter for me. Her eyes were filled with innocent pleading, and she just knows how I wasn't immune to it.

After thirty dreadful minutes of make-up, hair styling and putting the dress on, I can at least say how I have now come to hate Valentine's Day.

Well, _almost._

"You look wonderful! I never thought blue would look good on you!" Ino exclaims. I'd like to beg to differ. I looked much older than I really do. And I hated how tight the dress was. I sigh, hoping this would be over quickly.

Unfortunately for me, there was something more to it.

"Oh yeah, Tenten, about the photo shoot, just stand here."

I do as I'm told.

"…And would the male model come out now?"

…W-what.

A rather beautiful person comes out, with everyone's heads turning.

_Hyuuga freaking Neji._

* * *

"What is he doing here?" I ask Sakura, who looked like she was unaware of what's happening. "Oh, since he's Hinata's cousin, she asked if he could model as well. You know, having the most popular guy in school pose for the yearbook club is kind of big, you know." She chuckles.

This is not the time for chuckling, woman.

The man stood beside me, our eyes never meeting, not even a little bit. I'm beginning to think he hated all of this as much as I do. He wore a black tux, which kind of looked good on him. I never intended to start a conversation or anything, but the moment he steps on my foot made me. "Gee, thanks a lot for stepping on my foot. Wearing heels isn't enough, isn't it?" He turns around, apparently glaring at me.

I expected a 'sorry' you douche.

"Can you two get a little closer please? Oh, and Neji, hold her waist, will you?" Hinata's true colors are beginning to appear. She was always serious whenever it comes down to her club things. Neji, having no questions in his cousin's demands, do as he's told. I did not like it one bit.

His large pale hands grabbed my waist, and I felt Goosebumps. I've never really had a boyfriend before, and this kind of thing just weird me out. His grab on me wasn't very tight though, as if he was afraid to touch me.

And then it all came back to me, the conversation I heard earlier.

As the cameras went flashing, I could immediately feel how nervous he was. Even if it didn't show as much as I'd expected. I nudge my head to his chin carefully, "You know you don't have to be so tense. I'll tell you a secret."

I playfully smiled as I tell him. "I'm actually a guy." His eyes widen, whether from horror or shock, it was still funny. Hey, I was expecting he'd loosen up a bit.

As soon as it was all over, I was very accomplished of myself. Looks like I didn't hate it that much, and I even got a little fun from it.

"Hime, Tenten."

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"_Hey!"_

"What?" I angrily turn around, only to see Hyuuga Neji standing behind me, all red. It had occurred to me that I was already in the dressing room, and having thought about how much fun I was having, I never realized how I was already undressing myself.

In front of a man.

I quickly cover up, hiding behind a large curtain that just happened to be there. "What, never heard of knocking?" I tried hard to hide my embarrassment. I already knew how red I already was. Hyuuga Neji didn't look at me, but he was still red.

"Funny, thought you said you were a guy."

"Oh come on, that was obviously a joke."

"A very bad one too."

"What do you want?"

"H-Hinata said I should change clothes, and when I came in here you were already undressing before me, before I could even say a word."

I gather my clothes as fast I could, and quickly put them on, having wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. When I did, he was scratching his chin, as if he was thinking of saying something to me. That was a pretty rare sight. Hyuuga Neji never had any interest in other people besides his friends, at least, that's what I've heard.

When his eyes were forcibly put to meet mine, I had a much better view, of his white purple-ish eyes. I've never seen them this close before. "W-what?" the atmosphere was beginning to feel awkward. I've never really been in such a situation.

"You're a girl, right?" he asks, finally.

I feel ridiculous to answer such a question.

I roll my eyes. "Oh geez, you think?"

"I'm asking nicely here."

"It's not really nice if it's that kind of question. And for your information, yes, I am a girl, as you can see, I have no dick attached on me. Oh wait, I guess you haven't noticed that yet."

I watch the Hyuuga Neji turn even redder. I seriously liked how embarrassed he gets. It makes it easier for me to mock him more. "S-Shut up."

"I would if you didn't offend me in such a way. And anyway, why the question?"

He almost dodges my question, but much to my chagrin, he answers. "…Can you do me a favor and teach me how to talk to girls?"

I am almost speechless. "No offense but, why should I?"

"Because from what I've seen, you look like the type who would enjoy mocking me for this."

_Clever. _

"I guess you could say that." I smile. But then again, I don't really have any reason to say yes to him. I've barely known the guy, and if news spread out how the Hyuuga Neji is involved with a girl like me… well let's just say that won't be a very pretty picture. All this thinking is making me hungry.

"Sorry, but I don't even know you. Well, I've going to get something to eat, so bye."

He had grabbed me by the arm by the time I was walking past him. I could clearly see the determination he had in his eyes. It was unbelievable, but true. His grip on me tightened, and like the strength of any man, it kind of hurts. "Ouch." I accidentally let out. He jumped a little, as if he was surprised by my reaction, and his grip loosened a bit.

"Sorry."

"…Ah, what are you doing?"

"Really, I need your help."

"Then I should at least get something in return."

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer right away.

"Okay. How much do you want?"

His question baffled me. Amused me, even. "What, now I'm some poor girl?"

"You asked for something in return. What else can I give to you?"

"You could do something for me. Ever thought of that, genius?"

"…"

I laugh.

"Well, what do _you_ want?"

"Cut your long -ass hair."

_"W-What?!" _

I have never been so proud of myself.

"You hear me. Cut it. I dare you."

"…I…"

"Do. It."

"…but."

"Or I won't agree to this."

"Fine. I'll do it. But only _after _you help me. Deal?"

"…Wow. Well, I've got nothing better to do anyways. You've got yourself a deal, Hyuuga."

"I-I've never really formally introduced myself before."

"Everybody knows your name. I'm Tenten."

"…"

"What's the look?"

"I already know your name."

"Oh. Okay."

This is officially the weirdest day of my life ever.

* * *

**Author' Notes**

**I own nothing.**  
**And I am such a hypocrite. I hope I finish this one. **


	2. Your Hands in Mine

**Chapter Two**

**Your Hands in Mine**

* * *

"Tenten?"

Before I even knew it, I was playing with my food. I guess I've been sidetracked these past few days. It's been exactly five days since that incident.

"Tenten."

Heck, Hyuuga Neji hasn't even contacted me since. He hasn't even looked at me or talked to me, not even a single 'hi' or 'hello'. I don't even know if he was serious about it or not. Now I'm beginning to regret ever talking to him.

"Tenten, hello?"

I mean, I'm not the kind of girl that's easy to get. And yeah, I may not look all that but he could have at least made eye contact since! What is this, did he make a bet with someone or whatever? To top it all off, he saw me _almost_ naked! for God's sake.

"Tenten!"

I jump a little from my seat. Ino was looking at me quite frustratingly. I couldn't tell whether she was annoyed or curious or mad. How many times has she called out to me anyway?

"Seriously, you're getting more and more distracted these days. What happened?" She asked, Sakura seemed to sense the mood and pitched in, her emerald eyes completely focused on me. I was about to tell them, but Hinata had just came in.

"Say, guys, your boyfriends are looking for you. Just around the chemistry lab, I think?"

As if on cue, the two girls stood and ran off. I didn't know why, but I had the urge Hinata did that on purpose. She smiled, "I know about you and Neji. He kind of told me to go and get you for him."

I roll my eyes. "_Pft_, about time too."

So Hyuuga Neji wanted to meet up in the men's locker room. _Men's_. Seriously?

"Why may I ask, here?" I wanted to smack him in the face. I mean, I'm kind of known for being a trouble maker and all, and I've trespassed in the men's locker room lots of times, but for different reasons.

"I couldn't think of any place. People are going to talk if they see us together, you know."

"So the men's locker room is the best you could think of? Really?"

"You said you were a man anyway, so getting back to business… Naruto's invited me to group date after school. I want you to come."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Four dreadful hours of school time and I ended up going with Hyuuga's plans. I forcibly drag myself to follow them, albeit in secret. Yes, I am just following them like a crazy stalker. There's Hyuuga, Naruto, Kiba and Choji. Man, these guys must be desperate. They entered a normal family diner. And here I thought it'd be some maid café.

By the time they've all settled down, four girls enter the scene. All look ravishingly beautiful, and scantily clothed. Yuck. Er, well. Even with my distance from them I could easily sense how Neji's handling all this—Sweaty, panicking and completely nervous, but otherwise trying his best to look composed and cool.

I swear this is the funniest thing ever.

I watch as one blonde girl with the biggest boobs I've seen starts a conversation with Neji. He gives out the signal to me, which means it's time for me to go the bathroom and meet up with him in secret. Leave it to him for coming up with a plan, a signal, and a place to meet up.

"What should I do?"He asks me calmly, yet his face seemingly red.

"What do you mean? Act normal. Be normal. Casually talk to her. Ask her about things. Like how you talk to a guy."

"Not much of a help, are you?"

I sigh. "Oh for God's sake. I know, pretend she's a man."

He looks at me like I'm suggesting the most impossible thing ever. "Have you seen her breasts?"

I awkwardly look at him. Hyuuga Neji actually looks at those. I mean, he actually notices them. Well, he is a guy… after all. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I've never really talked to a guy about things like… erm, boobs. "W-what, are you attracted to big boobs or something?" I try my best to hide my flustered face.

He grunts. "I have nothing against them, nor do I have a thing with them. I just can't think of her as a man with _those._ You know."

Okay, so that wasn't much of a help. I think of another idea. But no luck.

…But then again, what if…

I quickly grab Hyuuga Neji's hand. He looks at me completely overwhelmed and off guard. I smile. "What are you doing? This isn't the time for games, you know. I have to get back… and…."

He looks at his hands in mine. Us holding hands. Yes. Bingo. I watch as his face becomes completely red. He's trying to say something, but can't get it out.

"Calm down."

"I… c-can't."

"I'm a guy, Neji. I'm a guy."

He slowly calms down, his face returning to its pale color slowly. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. By the time he counted to three, he was already his calm usual self. "See? Count to three and imagine it's a guy you're talking to."

He nods, and goes back to the table.

_Did I just succeed? _

Wow.

When I got back to my table, Hyuuga Neji was already talking normally to the girl. There was still that cold vibe he lets out, but otherwise he looked fine. The other guys seemed to be enjoying themselves too. It took only minutes before he called me out again, frequently grabbing my hand as if to reassure himself, to make him calm. What, is this going to be a common thing from now on? I sigh, but then I was happy for him.

By the time it was night time, everybody exchanged their goodbyes and went home.

* * *

"Thanks." he quietly says, offering to walk me home as soon as the other was gone.

"For what? For providing you with my hand? What's up with that anyway?"

He blushes yet again. "I don't know. Your hand was… surprisingly soft. It didn't feel weird and awkward to me. And it kind of gave me that confidence that I could talk to a girl."

"You're weird."

"Excuse me for being weird then."

I chuckle. "You're welcome to come to my hand to get all the confidence you need, Mr. Hyuuga. In the meantime may I ask what happened with that girl?"

He didn't seem to dodge the question, not even the slightest bit. "She gave me her number. I guess that's progress."

"Of course it is, dumbass! So text her, okay? call her even, maybe that'll help you get used to talking to girls. Heck, you're lucky to get such a catch too! You don't see a really pretty girl with a rack like that too often."

"You and your vocabulary."

_You and your girl issues._ Sheesh.

* * *

I got home pretty quickly, albeit tired. I forgot I still had homework to do. It took me quite a while to do it too, stupid math. When I did finish every damn thing, I got a text message. And guess who was it from.

_Thanks, really._

_I forgot to tell you, I don't plan on telling anybody about our 'thing'_

_So be quiet about it._

_Neji_

I laugh. A little too hard. This was all becoming all too amusing for me. And to think, I even manage to get Hyuuga Neji's number! What a catch indeed.

**Author's Notes**

**Short but I didn't have anything special in mind.**  
**Wanting to make Neji cold at first but damn, it didn't turn out like it at all**

**Any suggestions on what they may do next? ;u;**


End file.
